


i ain't gonna push

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Bottom Kirk, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I do not desire to participate.' Spock approached the bed stiffly, eyeing the phaser to his left. 'I ask that you return what is mine.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i ain't gonna push

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the light of my life.

Captain James Kirk had been missing for approximately three hours prior to the Enterprise’s departure from Untar V and the crew was beginning to lose patience. 

Ever since their arrival, Kirk had been trading glances with a native female by the name of Vinya. Spock could see how some might find the humanoid race’s features aesthetically pleasing – entirely hairless creatures with luminescent skin, brightly scaled bellies and a culture-wide disregard for clothing.

When the others declined with varying degrees of distaste (or in Doctor McCoy’s case, mumbling darkly), Spock had taken the task of retrieval upon himself . 

After properly identifying himself as a member of the visiting Starfleet, Spock entered into the compound. He stopped in front of the quarters Kirk was last seen entering, giving two sharp knocks as a way of courtesy before making his way inside. 

All noise and movement from the bed was cut short, as three naked bodies turned towards him. Kirk’s head appeared from behind a pale shoulder, her skin colorless almost to the point of translucence. Vinya and another unidentified female gazed at Spock with coy smiles. 

“Spock!” Kirk crowed, mouth slack and eyes sparkling. Spock drew his eyes away from the captain’s exposed chest or the legs snuggly bracketing his waist. He instead catalogued the signs of intoxication – enlarged pupils and the loosening of muscles in his face, a flush. “Hey buddy! How’s it goin?” Kirk greeted him enthusiastically. 

“Captain,” Spock kept his eyes trained forward. “Your presence is required back aboard the Enterprise.” 

Kirk stared dazedly at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Spock- it’s just, your face,” he wheezed, ignoring the flash of ire across Spock’s cool features. “You just look so goddamn serious.”

“Are you going to introduce us to your friend Jim?” Vinya interjected, shifting her weight off of Kirk’s lap to properly face Spock. 

“Girls, Spock, - Spock, Girls,” Kirk waved. 

“You are inebriated,” Spock stated tersely, without acknowledgement of the exchange. 

“Oh that,” Kirk grinned, twisting his leg in the red sheets covering the bed. “These ladies and I were just having a little fun, with some – what did you call it?” his brow furrowed. 

“Vasular Vapors,” Vinya supplied, lips curling in satisfaction as she ran a hand down Kirk’s arm. She perched her chin on his shoulder, her stare fixed on Spock. Her skin glowed in the room’s darkness, shimmering from her perfectly baldhead to her extraordinarily long fingers clutching the captain’s bicep. 

“The captain needed to let off some steam,” she continued to rub her hands along his chest. “Why don’t you join us,” she seemed to whisper without moving her lips. She positioned herself so as to better show off her unclothed body. “Kirk tells us you’re half-Vulcan? I’ve been dying to try out a touch telepath.”

“I do not think that would be advisable.” 

“You can’t just deny a lady like that,” Kirk chided, eyes tracing Spock’s body in an indiscreet show of appraisal. 

“You are not yourself, captain. I urge you once more to comply and come aboard willingly,” Spock replied. “Unless you prefer to be beamed up in your current state. Or should I request the aid of Chief Medical Officer McCoy to attend to your drug-induced medical needs first?” 

“Oh god no,” Kirk groaned into the nearest pillow. "You wouldn't." 

“I suggest you find your clothing as soon as possible sir.” 

“Why cut things short?” Vinya once again interrupted. “Surely your crew can spare a few more moments,” she soothed, as she reached out her hand towards Spock. He watched Vinya unfurl her fingers then curl them back inwards. Suddenly Spock’s phaser released itself from its holster and floated through the air towards the bed. Spock’s mouth set into a firm line. 

“I was unaware that your species was in possession of telekinetic powers.”

“Fun, ain’t she?” Kirk beamed.

“Not all of us,” Vinya twirled the weapon above her head, “Only a select few have the gift. Seeing as how you aren’t going to leave without your weapon- why don’t you join us?” 

"I do not desire to participate." Spock approached the bed stiffly, eyeing the phaser to his left. “I ask that you return what is mine.” 

“Oh, all in good time,” Vinya and the other female pressed themselves along Kirk’s back. “But not before I get a taste of that famous Vulcan strength.” 

Kirk looked up at him with a dazed yet eager expression, “Come on Spock, you’re my Science Officer, I thought you were supposed to be interested in behaviors of different species and all that.” 

“I must decline.” 

An unseen tug nearly toppled him over until he found himself forced to the foot of the bed. 

Kirk crawled to kneel in front of Spock, still unabashedly nude. Spock couldn’t help noting that Kirk was also still physically aroused. “Come on,” Kirk implored, licking his lips as he neared Spock, “It’ll be fun. Help us out here.” 

Broad hands ran up Spock’s clothed hips. Vinya approached him as the other female pressed herself back against Kirk’s body. 

“Sir, I assure you, you will regret this line of action.” 

“Nope,” Kirk replied, inching closer and licking his lips, “Don’t think I will Commander.” To Spock’s surprise, Kirk proceeded to nuzzle into him as if starved for the contact. Kirk’s mouth fell open as he pressed the line of his nose into Spock’s abdomen, kissing through his shirt. Spock closed his eyes, searching for some kind of clarity. 

Kirk then took the ends of Spock’s blue shirt between his teeth and tugged. 

Spock thought back to years spent adopting the Vulcan way, and then he thought of the captain’s lips, watching the perfect shape of them. He rarely felt so human as he did when confronted with Captain James T. Kirk. 

The captain’s thumb slipped against the outline of Spock’s erection. In an attempt to steady himself, Spock reached out, only to grasp at the soft skin of Kirk’s bare shoulder. Kirk gave a sound of appreciation, lips finding Spock’s stomach. 

“That’s it,” Vinya cooed. 

“To succumb to such prurient interests while on duty would denote a demeritorious lack of self-control…” Spock exhaled through his nose. 

“God, love when you talk Vulcan,” Kirk growled into his upper thigh. “Are you going to fuck both of us or one of us or what? Not to get greedy, but preferably me because I’m going to die if you don’t get over here soon.” 

“Your statement is entirely without merit,” Spock struggled to control his voice. If unable to maintain his emotional or physical responses, he could at least attempt to maintain appearances. And yet, he did not make any move to break away. 

Kirk removed both Spock’s science blues and black undershirt. Seemingly without his permission, one of Spock’s hands moved haltingly to touch Kirk’s hair. Kirk lapped his tongue appreciatively around Spock's belly button, but only to pull Spock down to meet his lips. 

Vinya joined them to push down Spock’s trousers – thereby allowing Kirk to take Spock’s full erection into his mouth. 

Spock felt shame mix with his lust, as he stood completely naked and vulnerable, his erection in the captain’s mouth. Spock’s balance began to betray him as Kirk bobbed his head with determination, grazing over the tip and leaving a wet trail along his cock. 

As if in retaliation, Spock stilled Kirk with a forceful hand. Kirk looked up, lips swollen and eyes blurry. He looked as if just woken from a dream. Spock felt a thrill of something akin to resentment mixed with guilt, for his own weakness and the captain's state. Nevertheless, he lifted Kirk's face and bit into Kirk’s full mouth. Suddenly Vinya was easing him down onto his back, pressed him into the sheets.

Another pair of hands and lips caressed his shoulders as Kirk readily took to straddling his waist. Spock now gazed up at him with eyes wide. Kirk’s muscled thighs kept him in place, fine hairs brushing his. He could see Vinya’s adept, lengthy fingers preparing Kirk from behind before he closed his eyes. 

It seemed as if the room was spinning. This was illogical, as Untar V’s planetary rotation moved at a fixed rate and Spock knew the quarters to be relatively stationary. The other female coated him with some sort of lubricant as she pried open his lips with her tongue, wet and slightly ridged, delving into Spock’s mouth. 

Then Kirk was lowering himself onto Spock. 

The feeling was not unlike his past experiences with Uhura and yet it was wholly unfamiliar. A mantra ran through Spock’s mind. Spock’s chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath as he fought to regain control of his thoughts. 

“Thought the Federation would collapse before I got to do this,” Kirk whined from the back of his throat. An array of expressions crossed Kirk’s face as his body acclimated to the intrusion, which Spock couldn’t help cataloging. 

Kirk’s hands splayed out on his chest, simply resting against Spock’s skin before running down to where their bodies met. Kirk used his legs to greedily lift and lower himself back onto Spock with a satisfied groan. Sweat was already beginning to form along Kirk’s brow as he reached for Spock. 

Spock swiftly reversed their positions, without warning or preamble. He laid Kirk on his back and lined up between his legs to re-enter him. The building arousal in Spock’s gut finally took over as he folded Kirk’s legs towards his chest and increased his speed.

“Holy fucking shit,” Kirk panted into his arm, eyes rolling back. His body shifted against the sheets with each of Spock’s thrusts. Kirk’s cock brushed Spock’s stomach, as the officer bent closer, smearing pre-come. Spock’s name escaped from Kirk’s mouth in a breath. 

On impulse, Spock captured Kirk’s mouth for another kiss as he pushed back inside. Instead of pulling away when their lips parted, Kirk grabbed onto the back of his neck and held him there. They alternated between panting, brushing lips with Spock’s movements and kissing deeply despite physical difficulty. A pang of weighty affection, of longing, coursed through Spock – an unexpected emotional response to the physical stimuli. Images of Kirk in danger, of his features going still, of Kirk here and safe passed through his mind. 

Part of him, possibly the Vulcan, wanted to attribute it to a sense of loyalty between captain and his first officer, but the part of him that was human recognized it without hesitation. Spock reached down to grasp Kirk’s now heavy cock. 

“Fucking please,” Kirk gritted through his teeth. Based upon his knowledge of his own body, Spock began to time his own thrusts with Kirk’s oncoming orgasm. Hands wildly clutched at Spock’s back – for stability or to urge him closer Spock could not tell. 

With one final tug, Kirk released over his hand in spurts. Spock watched, trembling in spite of himself as Kirk’s eyes shut and his mouth fell open, neck straining. He pressed his lips to Kirk’s cheek as his own orgasm shuddered through him and into Kirk. 

They continued to kiss as Spock slipped out of Kirk, only wincing slightly. 

“Vasular Vapors only last two hours,” Kirk announced, seemingly apropos of nothing. “And it’s been at least two and a half,” Kirk hummed gently. 

Spock pulled back to stare. 

“I just thought you should know,” Kirk continued without raising the volume of his voice. His eyes briefly slipped away from Spock’s face when the other didn’t immediately respond. 

“This is comforting,” Spock replied, blinking, their situation once again coming into focus. He remained chest to chest with Kirk as the sweat and other bodily fluids between them slowly dried. All at once the silence in the room struck Spock. 

He lifted himself from Kirk to better scan the room, only to find they were its only inhabitants. He could see no trace of the two females’ presence. 

“Spock? What’s going on?” Kirk voiced his concern, sitting upright as well. Before Spock could answer, Kirk took in the scene. “Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me.” He pivoted himself off the bed to rifle through his discarded uniform. 

“They must have left sometime during…” Spock swallowed around the word ‘intercourse,’ unused to its new context between he and his captain. 

“Great, they took it,” Kirk sighed, without heed to Spock’s words. He threw the pants he was holding unceremoniously back on the ground.

“To what are you referring?” Spock stood and gazed at him curiously. 

“The diamond,” Kirk groaned into his hands, dragging them over his face. “Or, the whatever gem, the one the Nuu'Bari emperor gave me?”

“You kept it on your person?”

“Well, I uh,” Kirk rubbed along his neck self-consciously, “I thought it would impress them? Guess it worked, right?” he looked up with a smile, eyes lit with laughter. 

“It would appear so, Captain,” Spock declared, holding his hands behind his back. 

“Ok, first of all, you don’t have to remain at attention,” Kirk smirked. “Not that I mind the view, but feel free to retrieve your uniform.” Spock looked down at himself, taking in his own lack of clothing. It was merely the lighting if his cheeks appeared to be tinted green. He briskly nodded before collecting his things at the foot of the bed. 

“Second of all, we’re going to have to work on your pillow talk,” Kirk appeared in front of him, clad only in standard black briefs. When Spock averted his gaze, a hand softly grabbed his arm. “Hey,” Kirk angled himself to look Spock in the eyes, lowering the volume of his voice. “You don’t have to call me captain right now, ok?”

“Yes Cap-, “ Spock paused, looking into Kirk’s open face before continuing, “Jim.” 

“Good,” Kirk beamed, wide and toothy and unguarded. His hand slid down Spock’s exposed arm as if reluctant to discontinue the contact. Spock could only describe his expression as dream-like, though with a precision no longer dulled by the Vapors. Kirk shook his head as if to clear away the thoughts.

“Alright,” he patted Spock’s bicep. “Let’s see what kind of hell the rest of the crew gives us. I know Vulcans can’t tell a lie, so I’ll do the talking.” Kirk winked. 

“I would be infinitely appreciative,” Spock stated. He felt his lips curve upwards of their own accord, “Jim.”


End file.
